Percy Proposes
by Poseidonkid
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been through everything together.But are they ready for the biggest challeng yet? Read and find out


**A/N: My computer hates me. So if you reviewed my other story thank you. Well since my computer doesn't want to work so I can update, I'm going to start a Music fic about Percabeth. So thank you just for taking your time to read this. I own nothing but this stupid computer.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

It was normal afternoon at camp half- blood. Percy and I were just chilling on the beach talking about this year's major hurricane.

"So explain why Poseidon decided to trash New York with Sandy?"

"Because," Percy sighed "he says that the people up around the North Coast were aggravating him. Luckily I got to my Mom's house before it hit." Oh yeah did I forget to mention that Percy is Poseidon's son, so he can shift tides and he is really powerful.

"Um Annabeth, make sure you come to the campfire tonight okay. " Percy asked, hmmm I wonder why he sounds nervous?

"Sure, why?" "You'll find out."

*linebreaklinebreaklinebreakl inebreaklinebreaklinebreakli nebreaklinebreakline*

Okay so I am sitting with the Athena cabin and there is still no sign of Percy. Where is my Seaweedbrain?

"Hey Annabeth, are you nervous because you keep fiddling with your necklace." Asked my half-brother Matthew.

"I'm fine, just waiting on Percy." Just then Percy walked on stage. Wait, why is Percy on stage? Oh no, please don't tell me he is going to sing. Don't get me wrong, Percy has a wonderful voice, **(a/n he does in my mind. Just go with it) **it's just he doesn't like to sing in public.

"This one is for you Wise Girl." Percy then grabbed the Microphone off the podium.

It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,

No one will know,

Oh, come on, girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby?

I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So what you wanna do?

Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you;

It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Oh my gods! He's getting on one knee. Oh my gods his hand is in his pocket.

Matthew is pushing me to the front. I think my cheeks are a crimson color now.

[x2]

Just say I do,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes?

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Percy looked me right in the eye when he sang that last note. He then pulled out the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen. A huge gray diamond set on a golden wedding band, engraved with the words "_Percy and Annabeth forever"._

"Annabeth will you do e the honor of becoming Mrs. Jackson?"

"Percy I- I love it. Of course I'll marry you." Then he engulfed me in a hug, with the camp cheering in the background. But at that moment I couldn't care less.

**Wow, that was a long one for me thanks for all you who have taken the time to read this. Please review it would mean the world to me if you did. I just want to thank all of my reviewers beforehand. Also should I continue this story, or not please tell me. Have any of you read Mark of Athena yet. Tell me what you think**


End file.
